Animal I have become
by Sortilege
Summary: OS et songfic sur Anmal I have become de 3 Days Grace, ça commence sur un ton léger mais ça se complique par la suite, des meurtres, des secrets et des révélations.


OS, song-fic sur _Animal I have become _de **Three Days Grace** (que je vous conseille de mettre au passage correspondant, j'ai mis la traduction en italique sous chaque phrase, j'ai trouvé que c'était plus pratique que de vous renvoyer en bas de texte à chaque fois), ça commence sur un ton léger mais ça se corse en cours de route. Enjoy !

Couples : 1x2 (3x4 et 5xS mentionnés)

Genre : angst/aventure

Rating : M

Disclaimer : pas à moi !!! ni les persos, ni la chanson et oui le monde est loin d'être parfait !

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Après la guerre, les habitudes ayant la vie dure, il était apparu comme normal aux cinq pilotes de continuer dans cette voie en intégrant les rangs preventers. Néanmoins, au vue de leurs capacités exceptionnelles et de leurs exploits passés, il leur avait été accordé une faveur : vivre ensemble et en dehors de la base, à condition qu'ils restent sur Terre sous les ordres du Général Une.

Effectivement, ils n'avaient pas ressenti le besoin de se séparer, alors ils ne l'avaient pas fait ! Ils avaient trouvé une petite résidence parfaitement conçue pour la cohabitation, des pièces de vie communes mais un espace privé comprenant une chambre, une salle de bain et une entrée chacun pour plus d'intimité. Vivre ensemble ne voulait pas dire qu'ils passeraient 24h/24 les uns sur les autres...

Chacun avait un rôle bien défini au sein des preventers et ils se complétaient parfaitement. Si les premiers mois tout se passa pour le mieux, laissant une routine s'installer, partage des tâches ménagères, coordination des emplois du temps, ... l'ambiance se modifia progressivement. Les pilotes se créaient de nouveaux liens ; des liens différents car leur vie était différente. Un amour fraternel unissait Duo et Quatre, une forte complicité entre Duo et Wufei, la naissance d'un amour profond entre Trowa et Quatre, une harmonie parfaite entre Heero et Trowa, ... Duo et Heero s'étaient aussi rapprochés pour le bonheur de tous car le japonais s'était par là-même grandement sociabilisé, ce qui était évidemment très apprécié de ses hommes.

Le problème se posait là, juste à ce niveau, cette relation, encore mal définie, instable et qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se développer. Sans raison apparente, le jeune américain avait cessé progressivement de créer de nouveaux liens avec Heero.

Sans que personne ne sache ni ne comprenne, Duo s'était éloigné d'Heero. Ils ne sortaient plus comme avant, il évitait de le croiser à la résidence et au QG, avait ignoré les tentatives d'Heero pour le ramener vers lui, lui qui y croyait vraiment à ce début de quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais eu réellement d'ami avant eux et c'était de Duo dont il se sentait le plus proche. Bien sûr c'était Trowa qui le comprenait le mieux dans ses silences, c'était Quatre qui le soignait le mieux dans ses douleurs physiques ou morales, c'était Wufei qui le conseillait le mieux dans son travail, mais c'était Duo qui l'attendait le soir pour lui raconter sa journée alors que tous les autres étaient couchés, Duo encore qui engueulait Lady Une quand elle le surchargeait de travail, Duo qui connaissait ses goûts en resto, en ciné, en boîte, ... Bref, Duo ... Alors Heero aussi s'était éloigné, résigné et n'avait plus à chercher à comprendre.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Allongés dans leur chambre les pilotes 3 et 4 se détendaient, laissant le sommeil venir doucement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_ Je m'inquiète pour Duo, tu vas dire que je le couve et que je suis parano mais je t'assure qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, il bloque ses pensées, s'isole, nous repousse sans cesse, ça fait un moment que ça dure, au début je n'y ai pas prêté trop attention, seulement là ça empire ... ce n'est pas normal. Il ne va pas bien.

Trowa baissa les yeux sur son amant, il resta un instant silencieux avant de resserrer son étreinte et de lui souffler ses pensées.

_ Tu n'es pas parano Quatre, j'ai remarqué aussi ... il nous fuit, pire ! il fuit Heero. Il est de plus en plus renfermé. Il a repris son masque ...

_ Seulement, nous on le connaît maintenant, son masque ne fonctionne plus avec nous, tu crois qu'il s'en rend compte ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression qu'en fait il ... il s'en moque.

N'ayant rien à ajouter, ils se regardèrent douloureusement, conscients de ce que ces changements impliquaient.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Heero marchait droit devant lui d'un pas décidé, il traversait les couloirs à grandes enjambées. Il avait une montagne de travail et il fallait que Lady Une le convoque ! Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de celle-ci et après avoir frappé, il attendit qu'on lui donne l'ordre d'entrer.

_ Colonel Yuy ! Installez-vous je vous prie. Je vous présente le délégué du ministère de la défense. Il est venu nous faire part d'un problème important qui nécessite beaucoup de discrétion, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à vous.

Heero ne répondit rien. Qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Il attendait qu'on lui explique clairement ce qu'il en était sans tourner autour du pot. Se raclant la gorge discrètement le général Une lança un regard d'excuse au délégué et reprit ses explications.

_ Après la guerre et la reddition d'Oz certains parmi nous qui avait eu un comportement déshonorant pendant le conflit ont été jugé puis emprisonné, voir exécuté.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de laisser son interlocuteur intégrer ces nouvelles données.

_Certains ... mais pas tous. D'autres qui avaient les moyens financiers de soudoyer les juges, de se cacher ou de changer d'identité n'ont jamais été inquiété. Nous savons qui ils sont mais aujourd'hui on ne peut rien faire contre eux car toutes les preuves ont disparu. Beaucoup sont devenus des personnes respectées, appartenant à la jet-set ou à l'élite intellectuelle ...

_ En somme des personnes intouchables pour la justice.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le bureau, le délégué du ministère prenait la parole.

_ Alors même si ce n'est pas de notre ressort habituellement, nous les suivons discrètement, les gardant à l'œil. Or depuis 5 semaines, certains de ces anciens criminels de guerre meurent étrangement : accident, suicide, crise cardiaque et j'en passe. Nous avons contacté le général Une car nous sommes persuadés qu'il ne s'agit pas là de disparitions naturelles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

_ Oui monsieur.

Clair, net et précis. Heero voyait très bien où cet homme voulait en venir et c'est encore lui qui se retrouvait avec une mission supplémentaire sur le dos.

_ Colonel Yuy, je vous charge personnellement de ce dossier à titre exclusif. Vous ne devrez vous occupez de rien d'autre tant qu'il ne sera pas résolu, impliquez-y le moins de personnes possible et transmettez moi directement et rapidement les moindres informations que vous trouverez.

_ Oui général.

_ Comprenez moi bien Monsieur Yuy, la disparition de ces criminels ne me perturbe pas en tant qu'individu ; mais en tant qu'homme politique cela m'effraie. Ces disparitions prouvent que, d'un, nos dossiers sont « piratables » et que, de deux, une ou plusieurs personnes n'hésitent pas à assouvir leur vengeance sans se préoccuper des répercussions sur la paix, de telles personnes extrémistes sont dangereuses pour notre gouvernement Monsieur Yuy. Si la population venait à apprendre que des anciens commandants d'Oz sont assassinés, imaginez un peu ! Tous les cas de figure : ceux qui se mettraient à jouer les justiciers vengeurs également, ceux qui voudraient les défendre en prétextant la fin des conflits, ceux qui découvriraient que nous « protégeons » des criminels de guerre, ...

L'homme laissa sa phrase en suspend, jugeant qu'il en avait assez dit pour être compris. Après un dernier regard, juste pour vérifier que tout avait été dit, Heero se saisit de la pile de dossiers et reparti vers son bureau avec, sur le visage, l'air désespéré d'un condamné à mort.

Heero resta plusieurs heures dans son bureau a étudier tous les dossiers. Un par un, il les lisait, les relisait encore. Il refusait de se croire lui-même. Les conclusions auxquelles il était parvenue ne lui convenait pas du tout. Cet homme avait raison, ce n'était pas des morts naturelles. Pour autant, aucune preuve ne pouvait soutenir le contraire. C'était un travail de pro, mais vraiment de pro. Un niveau que peu au monde pouvait atteindre. En fait il ne connaissait que 4 personnes, autre que lui-même, capables de tels exploits. Ne pouvant pas croire que l'un d'entre eux soit suffisamment fou et égoïste pour vouloir se venger, il fallait envisager que quelqu'un d'autre avait les mêmes capacités hyper-développées qu'eux. Un nouvel élèves des professeurs ? Une nouvelle organisation secrète qui formait des tueurs parfaits ? Il fallait trouver, et vite.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

De colère et de frustration, Heero envoya voler tout ce qui se trouvait son bureau. Rien ! Aucune trace ! Il avait décortiqué les dossiers, pisté les infos informatiquement, il avait retourné les archives, examiné lui-même le dernier corps encore présent à la morgue. Il n'avait même pas trouvé le point commun à toutes les victimes. De tous les anciens d'Oz ayant commis des actes répréhensibles, pourquoi étaient-ce ceux là qui avait été tué ? Ils ne vivaient pas au même endroit, ne travaillait pas du tout dans le même secteur, n'entretenait aucune relation entre eux, n'avait même pas stationné dans les mêmes bases en même temps à l'époque de la guerre ... Une impasse ... Convaincu que seul il n'arriverait à rien de plus, Heero se résolut à demander de l'aide à Trowa.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours qu'Heero était en charge de cette enquête et quelques heures que Trowa était au courant. Le colonel Yuy priait pour qu'un regard neuf leur permette d'avancer, jamais il ne s'était pris la tête comme ça sur un dossier !

_ Humm Heero ?

_ Hn.

Les bras pliés sur son bureau et la tête effondrée dessus, l'interpelé leva à peine un œil vers son coéquipier.

_ As-tu remarqué que chacune des victimes étaient rentrées accompagnées chez elle ?

_ Tu me prends pour un débutant ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai cherché, mais cette fameuse personne n'apparaît sur aucune vidéo, aucun portier, aucun chauffeur n'est capable d'en faire une description, même sommaire.

_ Certes ... mais à chaque fois cette fameuse personne est de sexe masculin ...

Heero releva la tête franchement. L'air ahuri qu'il arborait suffit à Trowa pour réaliser que, non, Heero n'avait pas percuté sur cette info.

_ Non ... comment j'ai pu ne pas voir ça .... ça ne coure pas les rues pourtant les ex-officiers d'Oz homosexuels !!! Et il n'y a pas 36 bars gays dans les villes !

_ Voilà ton point commun.

Stoïque. Aucun autre adjectif ne lui convenait mieux en cet instant alors que son collègue était à deux doigts de l'implosion.

_ Arrête de te morfondre, tu es crevé, tu marches au radar depuis des semaines, tu ne peux pas être parfaitement opérationnel dans ton état, tu t'en es rendu compte puisque tu m'as appelé, c'est déjà un point positif non ?

_ Hn. Bon ! On reprend tous les dossiers du plus récent au plus vieux, on regarde où il vivait et on écume les boîtes et bars gays des environs jusqu'à trouver la description de l'homme qui accompagnait chaque victime.

_ Va falloir que j'explique à Quatre pourquoi je fais la tournée des bars gays avec toi Heero.

Un sourire amusé et fatigué apparut quelques instants sur les lèvres d'Heero avant de laisser place à une expression concentrée. Tout d'abord prévenir Une des avancées de l'enquête, de la participation de Trowa et lui donner leur itinéraire des prochains jours. Mode Perfect Soldier enclenché.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Pâle comme un mort, Heero remonta dans la voiture et ferma la portière d'un geste las, suivit de peu par Trowa.

_ Ce n'est pas possible .... ce n'est pas possible ...

Heero secoua la tête, le regard vide, comme si le fait de refuser de l'admettre ferait changer la vérité.

_ C'est le troisième barman à nous faire sa description, il n'y a pas de doute Heero, je suis comme toi, je ne VEUX pas le croire mais je ne PEUX pas croire autre chose.

_ Ce n'est pas possible ....

Ce n'était plus qu'un murmure et durant quelques secondes les yeux du soldat parfait brillèrent d'une étrange lueur, il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il se reprit vite cependant. Secouant pour la millième fois la tête de droite à gauche, il démarra la voiture et s'engagea sur la voie rapide.

_ Je ne le croirais que lorsque je le verrais !

C'est ainsi que les deux pilotes se retrouvèrent à pister l'un des leurs. Planqués dans une voiture devant un bar gay très réputé, ils surveillaient la sortie, ne voulant surtout pas se faire semer. Il leur avait été déjà très difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer à l'allée.

_ Trowa ! Tu savais que Duo était gay ?

Le silence passa de pesant à oppressant, puis Trowa se décida à répondre.

_ Nous pensions que tu l'avais remarqué, vu que vous étiez assez proches ...

_ Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.

_ Heero. Que comptes-tu faire si nos soupçons sont fondés ?

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Il n'y a pas d'alternative. Si la filature de ce soir révèle que Duo est effectivement l'assassin, il sera arrêté et confronté à la justice.

_ Tu ne lui laisseras pas une chance ?

_ Une chance ? Nous a-t-il laissé une chance de le comprendre, de l'aider ? Il s'est isolé, ne nous parlant plus, complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Son désir de vengeance a été plus puissant que son amitié pour nous. Il a fait son choix.

_ Je ne crois pas que cela soit si simple. Tu as bien vu dans quel état de dépression il était ...

_ Chut ! Là !

Trowa tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée pour voir un Duo très racoleur sortir du bar en compagnie d'un homme qui avait au moins le double de son âge. Retenant une grimace de dégoût devant l'air obscène de cet homme, Trowa mit le contact et attendit de voir dans quel véhicule il monterait.

Ils les suivirent jusqu'à un immense pavillon entouré d'un parc à la sortie de la ville. Tout le long du trajet Heero, effectuant des recherches sur l'identité de leur proie, sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, son cœur cogner comme un forcené dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas les raisons d'un tel énervement et mettait ça sur le compte de la trahison.

_ J'ai trouvé. C'est un ancien capitaine de l'infanterie d'Oz.

_ Heero, es-tu sûr de vouloir poursuivre ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais Trowa pu voir les jointures de ses mains blanchirent sous l'effort qu'Heero fournissait pour ne pas défoncer le pare-brise à coup de poing.

Ils se garèrent plusieurs rues plus loin et pendant que Trowa faisait le guet, Heero s'infiltra dans la propriété pour espionner Duo.

Échappant aux gardes, il grimpa dans un arbre qui lui offrait une vue imprenable sur le salon de son hôte involontaire, tout en étant à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il retint un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'il les vit entrer dans le salon, Duo accroché au cou de cet homme qui l'embrassait et le tripotait allègrement. L'ex-capitaine le colla contre un mur et entreprit de le déshabiller. Muet d'horreur, Heero ne pouvait détourner son regard de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il avait mal. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et son sang battait dans ses tempes, flouttant sa vision.

L'homme attrapa Duo par les hanches et le soulevant il le pénétra fortement, le faisant hurler. Heero eu un haut-le-cœur et ne dut qu'à son entraînement de ne pas tomber de son perchoir. Toujours en lui, il se détourna du mur pour allonger Duo sur la table à côté d'eux, après quelques coups de reins, il se retira et mit Duo sur le ventre. Il lui écarta violemment les jambes et le reprit avec toujours autant de force, le faisant hurler de nouveau. Les hurlements de Duo, s'ils donnaient à Heero des envies de meurtre, semblaient au contraire particulièrement exciter ce pervers.

Dans cette position, Heero pouvait voir le visage de Duo mais ils étaient bien à une vingtaine de mètres et il était difficile même pour le soldat parfait de bien déchiffrer l'expression du visage de Duo alors que cet homme le prenait sauvagement sur la table du salon. Alors qu'Heero suffoquait de rage, Duo se cambrait une dernière fois pendant que l'ex capitaine le retenait avec force par les hanches pour jouir en lui.

Il retomba lourdement sur le dos de Duo et y resta quelques secondes puis il se redressa et quitta la pièce, laissant Duo nu et tremblant reprendre ses esprits. Ce qu'il fit rapidement et une fois sommairement rhabillé, il s'empressa d'aller verser un produit qu'Heero ne put distinguer dans le flacon de whisky posé sur le bar. Il mélangea le tout, servit deux verres et s'installa sur le canapé pour attendre son amant du soir. Lequel ne tarda pas à revenir et c'est avec un sourire concupiscent qu'il prit le verre que son jeune partenaire lui tendait. Il se colla à lui et lui caressant les cuisses il commença à boire. Duo ne le quittait pas des yeux, pas plus qu'Heero d'ailleurs, et au moment où il commença à trembler, Duo rattrapa le verre de justesse et s'écarta rapidement de l'homme.

Après quelques convulsions, il s'écroula sur la canapé. C'est là qu'Heero vit pour la première fois de la soirée, le sourire de Shinigami étirer les lèvres du pilote 02. Ce dernier fit le ménage, il vida le reste de whisky dans le lavabo de la salle de bain, nettoya ses empreintes partout où il était passé, se rhabilla complètement et entreprit de faire le tour du salon et des autres pièces pour vérifier qu'on n'y trouvait pas de caméras de surveillance. Il avait réussi à détourner l'attention des gardes au moment d'entrer avec sa victime, ce n'était sûrement pas pour se faire chopper à cause d'une vidéo. Il les trouva enfin et après les avoir effacées, il coupa quelques fils, les mettant hors d'usage.

Heero ne s'attarda pas. Tout était terminé, il avait vu ce qu'il fallait. Plus que ce qu'il fallait en fait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pour quelles morbides et obscures raisons, il n'avait pu détourner son regard de Duo pendant que cet homme le prenait. Tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment, haine, désir, jalousie, colère, dégoût, tristesse, amertume, .... tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Il rejoignit Trowa et sans un mot ils retournèrent à leur voiture. Une fois sur le chemin du retour, Heero décrocha son portable, il attendit quelques instants que la personne décroche.

_ Général Une.

_ Colonel Yuy. Mission réussi. La cible est le colonel Maxwell.

Il raccrocha et sentit le regard de Trowa sur lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers lui.

_Heero tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu lui laisser le ...

Trowa ne finit pas sa phrase, un seul coup d'œil d'Heero suffit à le figer en plein élan. Il continuèrent à rouler en silence, des questions et des images pleins la tête. La nuit, ou ce qu'il en restait, allait être longue.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Quand Duo se leva le lendemain matin, il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Des cernes profondes marquaient son regard habituellement si joyeux, sa peau diaphane était plus transparente que pâle et sa démarche n'avait plus rien d'assurée ou de nonchalante. Il enfila son uniforme après une toilette rapide. Il avait déjà pris une douche en rentrant de son « escapade » nocturne. Il se rendait à la cuisine pour un café quand le silence pesant de la maison l'alarma. Prudemment, il passa d'abord dans le salon, ne voyant rien de suspect si ce n'est l'absence de ses coéquipiers, il continua sa progression vers la cuisine quand, sans prévenir, la porte d'entrée commune vola en éclat et une quantité d'hommes en uniforme de preventer s'engouffrèrent dans la maison pour l'encercler. Ses réflexes de pilote permirent à Duo de rester calme et de garder son sang froid. Il avait reconnu les uniformes et avait tout de suite compris. Alors son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé, il s'était senti espionné toute la soirée mais avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

Il se rendit sans problème et les suivit docilement jusqu'au QG. Ils n'avaient pas fait dans la discrétion et c'est toute la base qui vit défiler cet étrange cortège composé d'une trentaine d'hommes entourant le colonel Maxwell. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas sous-estimé ses capacités et se souvenaient à qui ils avaient à faire. Il fut mené dans la salle d'interrogatoire que l'on réservait au suspect les plus dangereux avec pour consigne d'attendre sagement. Il se permit un sourire ironique à l'entente des recommandations et s'assit sur la chaise face au miroir sans teint blindé, les jambes tendues et croisées devant lui, les bras derrière la tête. Aucune expression dans ses yeux vides, juste l'attente, la résignation.

De l'autre côté du miroir les 4 pilotes et le général Une s'interrogeaient sur le comportement de Duo.

_ Non !! Duo est mon frère, il est notre ami, jamais il n'aurait fait ça !!

_ Quatre ....

_ Lâche moi !!

Quatre était furieux, il gifla la main que Trowa avait avancé vers lui dans une tentative de réconfort. Il lui en voulait d'avoir mené cette enquête sans rien lui dire, d'avoir filer Duo et d'avoir laisser Heero le faire mettre aux arrêts sans le prévenir. Mais surtout, il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir vu, ou plutôt de n'avoir rien fait ... car en étant honnête avec lui-même, il avait vu et senti la détresse de son frère de cœur, il avait pensé que si Duo ne lui en parlait pas alors il ne devait pas le forcer mais au final, ils se trouvaient tous dans une situation qui leur échappait totalement.

Il soupira et appuya sa tête sur le mur, il sentit les bras de son amour l'entourer et inconsciemment il prit appui sur lui.

_ Yuy ! Tes preuves sont certes indiscutables, ainsi que ta parole et celle de Trowa mais quel est le mobile ?

_ La vengeance.

_ Pardonne-moi mais ... je n'y crois pas. Maxwell a bien des défauts, je suis le premier à l'admettre mais risquer la paix pour une vengeance personnelle, non, ce n'est pas lui.

_ Wufei, tu peux bien dire ce que tu voudras, les faits sont là, quelle que soit la raison ... et la sentence est la peine de mort, au mieux la prison à vie.

Heero finit sa phrase dans un souffle, il ne regardait toujours pas ses collègues et amis, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Duo, qui, assit, semblait patiemment attendre qu'on veuille bien s'occuper de lui. Heero était redevenu le soldat de ses débuts, froid et distant, que rien ne pouvait atteindre, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus qu'un masque car intérieurement il agonisait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse s'être trompé à ce point sur l'américain, le Duo qui avait commencé à l'apprivoiser lui manquait terriblement mais celui qu'il avait devant lui, il avait envie de le faire souffrir autant que lui avait souffert à la découverte de ses actes.

A la dernière réplique d'Heero, Quatre, lui, s'était laissé tomber à terre, Trowa avait suivi le mouvement et tentait de le calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ne restait que Wufei, lequel débattait avec Une des possibilités qui se présentaient maintenant à eux.

_ Je vais y aller, je vais débuter l'interrogatoire, je voudrais que vous restiez ici.

_ Général ! Ce n'est pas sérieux, il s'agit de Duo, jamais il ne parlera !

_ Nous verrons bien colonel Barton.

Sur ce, elle les quitta pour changer de pièce et Heero brancha les micros de façon à suivre ce qui allait être, de toute évidence, un monologue au vu du regard que posait Duo sur son général qui venait d'entrer.

_ Colonel Maxwell, vous êtes accusé de l'assassinat de 7 anciens officiers des rang d'Oz sur les 6 dernières semaines. Suite à cet interrogatoire, vous serez conduit en cellule isolée et sous haute surveillance jusqu'à votre procès. Il n'y aura que deux issues, peine de mort ou prison à vie. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

Duo était resté de marbre, il ne l'avait même pas regardé.

_ J'aimerai être confronté à la personne qui m'a démasqué.

A l'instar du général, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei eurent un mouvement de surprise à la réponse de Duo, seul Heero restait stoïque.

_ Il ne nie même pas ! Trowa ...

Quatre s'effondra dans les bras de son amant.

Après une légère hésitation, Une se retourna vers le miroir et fit signe à celui concerné de venir les rejoindre. Sous les yeux hagards de ses mais, Heero fit le chemin parcouru un peu plus tôt par son chef.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Duo eut un petit sourire triste, il baissa la tête un instant puis se redressa pour faire face à Heero. Lady Une, pensant que la confrontation se passerait mieux sans elle, s'éclipsa dans la salle attenante avec les autres. Ils étaient tous suspendus aux lèvres des deux protagonistes.

_ Je le savais. Il n'y avait que toi pour me suivre sans que je le remarque.

Heero ne répondit pas de suite, il le fixait, le sondait mais n'arrivait pas à déceler le monstre qu'il voulait se persuader être responsable de ces meurtres. Duo soutint son regard sans ciller, le visage toujours inexpressif.

_ Pourquoi ?

La voix froide d'Heero cingla l'air. Duo eut un léger tressaillement mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

_ Tu te doutes que je ne peux pas te répondre, hein Heero ?

_ Pourquoi ? Pour te venger ?

Duo eut une lueur de surprise dans le regard qui se changea presque aussitôt en colère.

_ Après tout ce temps, tu me connais toujours si peu ...

Il secoua la tête, il n'y avait rien à dire de plus, il ne pouvait pas leur dire.

_ Tu perds ton temps, si c'est ce que tu penses alors je ne te détromperais pas, mais je ne dirais rien de plus, tu peux repartir. Dis à Quatre que je l'aime et qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher.

_ Tu viens de le lui dire.

Duo se tourna lentement vers le miroir. Oui ... il aurait du s'en douter, c'était évident qu'ils étaient tous là.

_ J'assume, alors maintenant conduisez moi à ma cellule et laissez moi.

Heero perdait peu à peu son calme. La nonchalance de Duo l'irritait, l'idée de sa mort le torturait, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mettre fin à l'interrogatoire, à le quitter...

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté de les tuer ? Si ce n'est pas de la vengeance c'est quoi ? Ou alors tu aimais ça, c'est ça hein ? Ça t'a plu de te faire baiser par tous ces mecs ?

La violence, la colère de la voix d'Heero autant que les mots employés, choquèrent l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Lady Une s'apprêtait à mettre fin à tout ça quand Duo sortant de sa torpeur s'avança vers Heero, les yeux flamboyant d'une rage contenue depuis trop longtemps et lui décocha un violent coup de poing en plein visage.

_ Bâtard ! C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Dégage ! Sors d'ici !

Il se tourna vers le miroir.

_ Je veux aller dans ma cellule et je ne veux plus voir personne.

Heero avait encaissé le coup avec difficulté, il ne l'avait pas vu arrivé en fait. Il jeta un dernier regard douloureux à Duo qui lui tournait le dos et s'enfuit de la pièce. Il rencontra les autres dans le couloir. Quatre se jeta sur lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces et fut aussitôt attrapé par Wufei. Le général Une explosa...

_ Ça suffit ! C'est suffisant que l'un de mes colonels soit là dedans, ne me forcez pas à vous calmer vous aussi !

Mais fut royalement ignorée ...

_ Comment as-tu pu lui dire ça ? Tu es trop con Heero !!

_ Colonel Winner ! Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ?!

Quatre planta ses yeux froids dans ceux de son général. Réalisant que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il aiderait son ami, il consentit à se calmer. Wufei le relâcha et il se réfugia immédiatement dans le cocon protecteur de Trowa. Heero gardait la tête basse, il était conscient d'être allé trop loin, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit mais la colère et la peur avait balayé ses inhibitions et il avait laissé sortir les pensées les plus incohérentes qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

_ Que fait-on ? Il ne parlera pas et nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de ce qu'il a dit. Au vu des poisons indétectables qu'il a utilisé je doute qu'il ai agit seul, nous ne pouvons pas risquer de laisser un ou plusieurs complices dans la nature.

_ Tu ne suggères pas de le torturer Wufei !

_ Quatre ! Ne sois pas ridicule, nous savons tous que Duo ne parle pas sous la torture et je n'ai jamais envisagé de torturer l'un d'entre nous.

Un silence pesant régnait, chacun réfléchissait à une solution mais toutes leur apparaissaient comme improbables ou irréalisables. Finalement, le général reprit la parole, un air résigné et fatigué soulignant ses traits.

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix, suivez-moi.

Ils la suivirent jusque dans l'infirmerie, étonnés.

_ Nos chercheurs ont mis un point un sérum. Ils se sont basés sur les tests que les profs vous ont infligés. Ils vous ont rendu résistants au sérum de vérité, aussi nous nous sommes dits que vous n'étiez peut-être pas les seuls, alors nous avons financé la création d'un nouveau type de sérum. Il n'est pas encore parfaitement au point et n'est pas totalement sans douleur mais avec une tête brûlée comme Maxwell, nous n'avons pas le choix.

_ Comment fonctionne-t-il ?

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Heero, c'était ses premiers mots depuis le coup de Duo et la gifle de Quatre.

_ C'est un dérivé du Penthotal, il plonge le patient dans un état de sommeil paradoxal, il y a toujours une phase où il délire légèrement mais après il répond à toutes les questions docilement. Cependant, le patient n'est réceptif que pendant un laps de temps assez court, je dirais une quinzaine de minutes en fonction de sa résistance, après ...

_ Après quoi ?

_ Quatre, tiens toi tranquille.

_ Lâche moi Heero ! Après quoi ?! Que risque-t-il ?

_ Et bien, certains des cobayes sont tombé dans le coma.

_ Non !

_ Quatre ... sois raisonnable, c'est notre seul chance, si il parle et peu importe comment, nous pourrons lui éviter la peine capitale.

_ Mais Trowa ...

_ C'est d'accord.

_ Heero ! Tu n'as pas à prendre seul cette décision !

_ Arrête un peu bordel ! Conduis-toi en soldat Winner ! Yuy et Barton ont raison, c'est sa seule chance. Et au moins s'il est dans le coma, cela nous permettra de repousser son jugement et de chercher une solution.

_ Bien ... alors c'est réglé. Je vais appeler mes hommes et faire préparer la salle, je doute qu'il se laisse faire l'injection tranquillement.

Le général sortit, laissant les pilotes seuls et désemparés. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer une telle chose. Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez souffert, assez donné de leur personne durant la guerre ?

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

En effet, Duo s'était débattu comme un forcené quand il avait compris ce qu'on lui réservait. Il avait hurlé, menacé, supplié, avait assommé six soldats et blessé quatre autres avant d'être maîtrisé. Ses amis étaient restés à l'écart, ne supportant pas de le voir comme ça, traité comme un criminel, lui un héros de guerre.

Il était maintenant allongé et sanglé sur une table d'auscultation, jetant des regards haineux à l'infirmière qui enfonçait l'aiguille dans son bras, l'air à la fois désolée et effrayée. Elle connaissait bien le colonel Maxwell, l'avait soigné à plusieurs reprises et elle détestait avoir à lui faire ça.

Aussi vite qu'elle put, elle rangea son matériel et sortit de l'infirmerie.

_ Bien, je voudrais que vous restiez dans cette pièce là, d'ici vous pouvez voir et entendre mais vous ne risquerez pas d'interrompre l'interrogatoire.

Sur ces paroles, Une les laissa et rejoignit une fois encore la pièce où se trouvait Duo.

Il se débattait, luttait contre le produit qui lui brûlait le corps. Il le sentait se répandre dans ses veines, il se sentait partir sans pouvoir rien faire. Tout autour de lui devenait brumeux, il n'avait plus conscience de son entourage, du lieu où il se trouvait, il ne ressentait que son mal être. Ce dégoût de soi qui ne le quittait plus depuis des semaines et lui donnait envie d'en finir avec la vie.

Une attendait que le produit fasse son office, patiente, elle s'assit au chevet de Duo, bien consciente qu'il lui faudrait d'abord endurer les délires de l'américain avant d'entamer les questions qui la taraudaient. D'ailleurs, son attention se reporta sur Duo, il commençait à murmurer, ses muscles se relâchaient et par moment il sursautait. Son délire s'accentua, devenant audible. Dans ce maelström dont il ne pouvait sortir et dans sa confusion, il se mit à parler sa langue d'origine, parfois presque un murmure, parfois un hurlement. Tous durent se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il racontait.

_ I can't escape this hell ...

_Je ne peux pas m'échapper de cette enfer_

Un cauchemar ! Quatre se tendit dans les bras de Trowa. Il connaissait les cauchemars de Duo et ils n'étaient pas des plus tendres. Si son ami était parti pour en vivre un devant eux, il allait devoir remonter ses barrières sérieusement, où il serait emporté aussi.

_ So many times I've tried but I'm still caged inside

_Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé mais je reste piégé à l'intérieur_

Nul doute qu'il faisait référence à Shinigami. Ils sursautèrent au cri déchirant, inhumain, du supplicié.

_ Somebody get me through this nightmare !!!

_Quelqu'un peut-il me faire sortir de ce cauchemar !!!_

Comment rester insensible face à un tel appel à l'aide. Les larmes coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues.

_ I can't control myself ...

_Je ne peux pas me contrôler_

Un nouveau silence puis, avec colère, il reprit d'un coup.

_ And so what if you can see the darkest side of me ? No one will ever change this animal I have become.

_Et alors quoi si vous pouvez voir la partie sombre en moi ? Personne ne changera jamais l'animal que je deviens._

Heero sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir. Mais lorsqu'il entendit la suite, il eut soudain envie de pleurer. Une boule remontait doucement mais sûrement le long de sa gorge.

_ Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal !

_Aidez moi à croire que c'est pas vraiment moi. Que quelqu'un m'aide à maitriser cet animal !_

Duo les avait appelé à l'aide toutes ces semaines et personne n'avait rien vu ! Il avait envie de disparaître dans les entrailles de la terre. Il se ressaisit, se concentrant car la voix de Duo n'était plus que murmure. De toute évidence délire et cauchemar avaient pris le dessus, il se répétait, bafouillant.

_ This animal, this animal ... I can't escape myself. So many times I've lied but there's still rage inside.

_Cet animal, cet animal... Je peux pas m'échapper. Plusieurs fois j'ai menti mais il y a toujours cette rage à l'intérieur. _

Sa voix n'était plus que sanglots étouffés et cris de douleurs. Un cri d'animal blessé, Shinigami ne pouvait rien faire pour son maître dans ce monde de ténèbres.

_ Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself. So what if you can see the darkest side of me ?

_Quelqu'un peut-il me faire sortir de ce cauchemar. Je peux pas me contrôler. Alors quoi si vous pouvez voir la partie sombre en moi ?_

Oui, cette part sombre chez lui, ils l'avaient tous vu et accepté, Duo ne leur avait pas caché, seulement ils ignoraient à quel point il en souffrait. Il semblait désespéré et épuisé, la drogue faisait maintenant pleinement effet.

_ No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become ....  
_Personne ne changera jamais l'animal que je deviens. Aidez moi à croire que c'est pas vraiment moi. Que quelqu'un m'aide à maitriser cet animal que je deviens ..._

Les pilotes étaient sous le choc. La scène à laquelle il venait d'insister était juste ... surréaliste. Duo sanglé comme un rat de laboratoire, son uniforme complètement froissé, ses cheveux échappés de sa natte, son souffle court, ses joues baignées de larmes, sa voix tantôt suppliante tantôt violente qui s'élevait par accoup, leur révélant les pensées les plus intimes de Duo. Toute sa souffrance crachée au grand jour. Trowa et Wufei était paralysé, ne sachant plus que penser. Quatre pleurait sans retenu la douleur de son frère, Heero lui était anéanti. Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire son tumulte intérieur. Un typhon avait dévasté ses sentiments, ses certitudes. Il ne bougeait plus, il était mort au moment où la première perle d'eau était tombée des yeux de Duo et qu'il avait enfin compris quels étaient ses sentiments qui le tourmentaient depuis tout ce temps...

Sa voix faiblissait de plus en plus, la phase de délire était passé, il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que l'effet de la drogue ne disparaisse. Lady Une se rapprocha, contrôla les fonctions vitales sur le monitoring et doucement, de la voix calme d'une mère berçant son enfant, elle commença l'interrogatoire.

_ Duo, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité, calme toi.

_ Hummm....

_ Sais-tu où tu es Duo ?

_ Hummm .... au QG.

_ Oui Duo. Et pourquoi es-tu là ?

_ ... J'ai ... été arrêté... j'ai ... tué ... commandants ... Oz

_ Pourquoi les avoir tué Duo ?

_ ...obéi .... aux ordres ....

Moment de stupéfaction générale pour tous les spectateurs. Les ordres ! Mais le seul à avoir jamais donné des ordres à Duo était le prof G. Se pouvait-il que les profs soit mêlés à cette histoire ? Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de s'interroger d'avantage. Le général, consciente du peu de temps dont elle disposait, enchaînait sur les autres questions.

_ Les ordres de qui ?

_ ..... non ... pas le droit ...

Duo se crispa, le monitoring s'emballa, il combattait la drogue. Même en sommeil paradoxal, il protégeait ses complices au prix de sa propre souffrance. Heero serra les poings de rage.

_ D'accord Duo, ce n'est rien, calme-toi. Pourquoi devais-tu les tuer ? Pourquoi ces ordres Duo ?

_ .... anciens Oz ... dangereux ... pour ... paix... ils ont ... demandé .. à moi ... les tuer ... d'abord les ... séduire pour ... attirer ... puis tuer ... comme mort ... naturelle ... ou accident..

_ Pourquoi avoir accepter Duo ? Tu savais que tu désobéissais à la loi ? Tu savais que tu devrais te ... prostituer ?

Le dernier mot eut du mal à passer les lèvres du général, pourtant elle se fit violence, elle n'avait pas le temps pour les pincettes.

_ ... protéger la ... p ... protéger la ...

_ protéger la paix ?

_ ... non ... la .. personne que j'aime ...

Le cœur d'Heero s'arrêta. Le temps semblait suspendu, comme dans un film, il se sentait spectateur de son propre corps, il se vit trembler et abattre son poing sur la table, la brisant d'un coup. Il vit ses compagnons sursauter et se tourner vers lui, interrogateurs. Il se vit les ignorer, restant attentif à Duo.

_ Explique-moi Duo.

_ ... si je refusais ... ils enverraient ... la personne que j'aime ... je voulais pas ... je savais qu'il accepterai ... alors je l'ai fait ....mais ... vite compris ... que ... piège ...

_ C'était un piège ? Pour qui Duo ?

La volonté de Duo faiblissait, il répondait de plus en plus facilement aux questions. En même temps, ses réponses rendaient de plus en plus flou le peu de compréhension que les témoins avaient de l'histoire.

_ ... pour moi ... pour m'éloigner de ... la personne que ... aime.

_ Pourquoi t'en éloigner ? Qui a fait ça ? Sois plus clair Duo !

La voix d'Une devenait de plus en plus directive, de moins en moins douce. Elle respira un grand coup et se força au calme. Il ne fallait surtout pas le brusquer maintenant.

_ elle l'aime aussi ... a voulu ... m'éloigner car ... avait vu que .. moi .. aussi

_ Qui elle ? Qui a donné les ordres ?

_ .................................

Duo serrait les lèvres, il luttait mais son subconscient prenait le dessus sur sa volonté.

_ Qui a donné les ordres Duo ?

_ ... J et ... Réléna ...

Des exclamations de surprise retentirent dans la pièce voisine et dans l'infirmerie. Sous le choc, personne n'arrivait à parler. Duo était drogué, il ne pouvait pas mentir. En plus Duo ne mentait jamais. Mais ce que cela impliquait ... La ministre de la paix ayant recours à des meurtres, un prof fou et un stratagème odieux pour une histoire d'amour ... Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence de plomb. Chacun se repassant les derniers mots de Duo.

_ Duo .... tu es sûr ?

_ J et Réléna .... m'ont convoqué un jour ... m'ont donné pour mission ... tuer anciens ... Oz criminels .... de guerre.... j'ai refusé ... à l'encontre ... de la paix .... alors Réléna ... expliqué ... que seul moi je pouvais car ... anciens étaient ... homo ... comme moi ... donc je pourrais les séduire ... plus facilement ....

Heero eut à nouveau la vision de Duo le soir où il l'avait suivi, cela suffit pour le ramener à l'instant présent. Il ne perdait plus maintenant une seule syllabe des paroles de Duo. Peu importait qui était la personne que Duo aimait, il n'aurait jamais du souffrir comme ça et se retrouver impliquer dans cette histoire. Mais une interrogation demeurait. Qui ?

_ ... mais que si je refusais ... elle demanderait ... à ... à .. Heero ...

Nouveau silence interloqué. Dans quel cauchemar collectif étaient-ils tous tombés ?

_ Duo, pourquoi avoir accepté malgré tout ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ?

_ ... Heero .. peux pas refuser ... ordres de J ... plus Réléna ... il ferait ... tout pour elle ... pouvait pas laisser ... Heero ... trop pur ... moi ... déjà souillé ... protéger Heero ...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ ... je dois ... protéger celui que ... j'aime ... c'est ...tout ... ce que je peux ... faire pour lui....

Heero pensait que rien ne pourrait le surprendre plus, le blesser plus, que ce qu'il avait déjà entendu. Mais là, les derniers aveux de Duo l'entraînèrent dans un gouffre si profond qu'il avait la sensation de ne jamais en atteindre la fond. Duo, celui dont il avait douté, celui à qui il avait craché des paroles si affreuses, Duo avait fait tout ça par amour pour lui. Un cri déchirant monta de sa gorge et il tomba à genoux. Les autres était figés, ils étaient perdus dans un cauchemar sans fond, une colère sans limite s'emparait peu à peu de leur esprit.

_ Réléna savait ... elle voulait Heero... elle savait qu'en me disant .... ça ... elle m'a ... piégé ... pas le choix... j'avais prévu de ... me tuer ... à la fin de la liste... supporte pas ... ce que j'ai fait .. trop honte pour leur faire face....

Ils cherchaient tous quoi dire quand après les derniers mots de Duo un bip strident retentit. Sortit de sa catatonie par ce son alarmant, Heero se releva et se précipita auprès de Duo dont le cœur venait de lâcher.

Aidé d'Une, il attrapa les palettes pour relancer le cœur défaillant.

_ Noooooooooon ! Reviens Duo ! T'as pas le droit !!

Ils s'acharnèrent tous deux plusieurs minutes quand enfin le bruit régulier du monitoring reprenant son travail s'éleva dans la pièce. De soulagement, Heero s'effondra sur la chaise occupée précédemment par Une.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Une fois assurés que l'état de Duo était stable, ils se réunirent dans la pièce voisine, le laissant au calme sous le contrôle du médecin de la base qui les avait rejoint. Remis à peu près de leurs émotions, ils commencèrent à débattre sur les révélations du captif.

_ Il est bien évident que Duo ne peut être tenu pour responsable, n'est-ce pas général ?

_ Je ne sais pas Quatre ... tout ça est tellement ... je suis encore sous le choc. Je vous avoue que pour la première fois j'ai l'impression d'être dans une impasse. Nous avons l'enregistrement de l'interrogatoire mais j'ai peur que cela ne soit suffisant pour permettre une quelconque action contre Réléna. J passe encore mais j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'elle a du le manipuler lui aussi.

_ Elle ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! Cette onna ! Elle mérite la mort pour ce qu'a subit Duo !

_ Je suis d'accord avec Wufei et Quatre.

_ Non !

Tous se retournèrent interloqués vers Heero.

_ Enfin Heero tu ne va pas la défendre !

Heero regarda Quatre les yeux rempli de haine et d'une colère froide. Jamais encore il n'avait eu l'air si effrayant, si glaciale. Il se dégageait de lui une aura effroyablement dangereuse.

_ Bien sûr que non Quatre ! Mais la mort est trop douce pour ce que Duo a du endurer. Je veux la voir souffrir. Nous avons risqué notre vie plus d'une fois pour elle, pour ce qu'elle représentait. Nous avons pris des vies pour elle. Et elle a joué avec les nôtres. Non ! Mourir serait une manière trop douce de régler ça !

_ Que proposez-vous colonel Yuy ?

_ Avec votre permission général j'aimerais la piéger, la mettre devant le fait accompli. La pousser à la faute de façon à ce qu'elle pourrisse en prison.

_ Je vais en référer à mes supérieurs, m'assurer de leur soutient et je vous tiens au courant.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Heero se rendait d'un pas lent mais pourtant sûr vers l'infirmerie, en rentrant de leur « mission » exceptionnelle, ils avaient été prévenu que Duo était sorti de son léger coma. Maintenant que tout était réglé, il était d'avoir une discussion avec cette tête brûlée d'américain. Oui, une discussion sans faux-semblant, plus de secret, une discussion d'adultes. Mais surtout, Heero voulait s'assurer que Duo allait bien, s'excuser et le rassurer quant à Réléna.

**Flash-back **

Les pilotes se rendaient au bureau de Réléna. Une avait contacté ses supérieurs, leur avait expliqué les faits et ils avaient convenu d'agir en toute discrétion. L'un deux se chargea de prévenir officiellement la ministre de la paix des derniers bouleversements et de l'arrestation du colonel Maxwell.

Comme prévu, Réléna avait aussitôt convoqué les pilotes pour un briefing dans les règles. Elle était tellement prévisible, Heero en aurait presque ri si la situation n'était pas si dramatique. En silence, ils arrivèrent devant son bureau et frappèrent. Elle les invita à entrer.

_ Messieurs, bonjour, je suis ravie de vous revoir, cela fait si longtemps !

_ Pardonnez-nous Mlle Peacecraft si nous ne partageons votre joie en de telles circonstances.

_ Bien sûr Quatre, pardonnez mon indélicatesse, il va sans dire que je suis moi-même choquée de ce que j'ai appris. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Installez-vous je vous prie et expliquez moi ce qui s'est passé.

Les pilotes, gardant incroyablement leur calme devant l'air affable de la ministre, obtempérèrent et prirent place, laissant la parole à Heero. Il relata froidement et militairement les faits pour en arriver à l'arrestation de Duo.

_ Mon dieu Heero, je suis si désolée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le pilote 02 puisse se laisser aller à de tels comportements. Vous a-t-il dit pour quelles raisons il avait fait ça ?

Nous y voilà ! La tension des jeunes hommes étaient plus que palpable pour n'importe qui mais Réléna était obnubilée pas la réponse qu'elle attendait et ne se rendait compte de rien. Tant mieux pour les 4 amis car, le moment de vérité approchant, ils se contrôlaient de plus en plus difficilement.

_ Nous l'avons interrogés oui, mai habitué aux interrogatoires violents d'Oz durant la guerre, il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot pouvant nous éclairer.

Réléna soupira discrètement mais Heero n'avait pas terminé, imperceptiblement elle se tendit.

_ Nous avons donc du recourir à une drogue pour le faire parler.

Heero parlait lentement, il savourait les sentiments qui passaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme assise en face de lui, doute, peur, méfiance, ... Il lui laissait le temps d'imaginer les pires scénarios, sadiquement il jubilait face aux traits de la ministres qui se crispaient, à son teint qui devenait livide. Toujours lentement, sans qu'aucun sentiment ne passe sur son visage, il reprit son rapport.

_ Après avoir déliré quelques instants sous les premiers effets du sérum de _vérité, _il a répondu aux questions posées par le général Une sous la surveillance des colonels Barton, Winner, Chang et moi-même.

_ Oh ... parfait ... alors ? Que vous a-t-il ... appris ?

_ Les noms de ses commanditaires.

Si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle se serait évanouie. Le regard d'Heero planté dans le sien au moment où il avait prononcé ces mots ne lui laissait aucun doute. Il savait.

_ Vrai .... vraiment ! Alors comme ça il a .... avait des complices ?

_ Non, pas des complices. Deux personnes l'ont manipulé pour l'utiliser afin de commettre ses crimes allant à l'encontre de toutes les valeurs que vous défendez.

Alors là, elle ne savait plus. Heero tentait-il de lui dire qu'elle ne serait pas inquiétée, qu'il la protégerait ?

Le colonel Yuy vit la lueur d'espoir passer dans les yeux de la ministre, il jubilait, c'était particulièrement jouissif de jouer avec ses nerfs. Un raclement de gorge de la part de Quatre le rappela à l'ordre.

_ Au début, nous n'arrivions pas y croire. Mais finalement il a bien fallu admettre la vérité.

_ C'est à dire ? Je ne ... ne comprends pas ....

_ Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas comprendre Madame la ministre de la paix ?

_ Heero ! C'est pour la paix justement, ces monstres étaient dangereux en liberté !

_ Qu'essayez-vous de nous faire croire Madame la ministre ?

_ Voyons Heero ...

Sa voix était devenu suppliante. Elle commençait à vraiment réaliser toute l'étendue de ses actes, Heero était presque arrivé au bout de sa peine, il devait rester concentré.

_ Madame la ministre, si cela était si capital, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé l'intervention des force preventers ?

_ Et bien .... cela ... devait rester discret. Le colonel Maxwell n'aurait jamais du révéler tout ça !

_ Il était drogué Madame, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, c'est le principe d'un sérum de vérité.

La voix froide et sans sentiment d'Heero, les regards pesants des autres pilotes eurent raison de Réléna, elle craqua, se mit à hurler en sanglotant.

_ Heero ! C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça ! Pour que tu vois quel monstre il est vraiment ! Tu devenais trop proche de lui, c'était dangereux pour toi, je devais vous éloigner !

Elle tenta de se jeter au cou d'Heero mais Wufei fut plus rapide qu'elle et l'attrapa au vol. Elle se débattait pendant qu'il lui maintenait les bras derrière le dos.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ? Je t'aime ! Nous serons heureux ensemble !

Loin de se laisser attendrir, Heero la fusilla du regard. Il s'approcha lentement, leva une main vers sa joue, il lui caressa du bout des doigts et la gifla violemment.

_ Ce n'est que le centième de ce que j'aimerai t'infliger pour la souffrance causée à Duo. Mais je ne m'abaisserais pas à la torture. Réléna, au nom des preventers, vous êtes arrêtée pour avoir commandité les meurtres de 6 anciens officiers d'Oz et pour manipulation et chantage sur la personne du colonel Maxwell. Après jugement, vous serez internée à vie dans l'aile psychiatrique de la prison de haute surveillance de L1.

_ Nooooooooooon ! Heero ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je t'aime Heero !!!!!!!

_ Je me consolerais de ce que tu as infligé à Duo en t'imaginant enfermée là-bas pour toujours pendant que je resterais ici auprès de lui.

Sur ces derniers mots, des officiers vinrent la chercher pour la conduire en cellule. Ils durent la trainer de force mais enfin elle fut hors de vue.

_ Heero ça va ?

_ Je ne sais pas Quatre ... c'est bizarre, je me sens encore tellement furieux, j'ai l'impression de ne pas réussir à extérioriser, comme si j'étouffais.

_ Peut-être que lorsque tu auras parlé avec Duo tu te sentiras mieux ?

Quatre avait maintenant un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le cauchemar était enfin terminé, ne restait plus qu'à attendre que Duo se réveille.

Après avoir rempli les rapports et paperasses nécessaires de retour au QG, ils apprirent que l'équipe chargée de retrouver J l'avait ramené pour un interrogatoire en règle. Il était prisonnier dans la résidence de Réléna, elle l'avait capturé, condamné à la soutenir et à fabriquer tout ce dont Duo aurait besoin pour ses missions. Il ne serait probablement pas inquiété, au même titre que l'américain.

Heero était sorti de la base pour prendre l'air, faire le point, retrouver un calme au moins apparent. Il ne voulait pas aborder Duo dans cet état. Ce qu'ils avaient à se dire était trop important pour risquer une guerre des nerfs.

Il marchait aux abords d'une rue marchande et l'animation qui y régnait lui faisait, pour une fois, un bien fou. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le vibreur de son portable.

_ Yuy.

_ Heero, c'est Quatre. Il est réveillé !

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, il raccrocha et se hâta de rentrer.

**Fin Flash-back**

Il allait pousser la porte qui menait à l'infirmerie et à donc à Duo quand il entendit des éclats de voix anormaux. Il se mit à courir, la peur au ventre.

_ .... le laisser !

_ Colonel Winner, je suis navré, je ne pensais pas que dans son état ...

_ Son état ! Vous savez de qui vous parlez ? Vous croyez que quelques heures d'inconscience vont l'empêcher de se lever ? Haute surveillance vous savez ce que ça veux dire ?

Quatre était en train d'hurler sur un pauvre infirmier, Trowa et Wufei étaient hors de vue mais ne devait pas être loin. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Heero pour comprendre que cet idiot de natté s'était fait la belle de son lit de convalescent.

Ne voulant surtout pas se laisser envahir par la panique, il évita de repenser aux dernières paroles de Duo expliquant qu'il voulait mettre fin à ses jours. Il se précipita vers leur maison, avec un peu de chance, il avait prévu de partir et était juste allé chercher des affaires. Il était affaibli et devait manquer de réflexes, en se dépêchant il pourrait sûrement le rattraper.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Heero ne sentait plus ses jambes, ses poumons étaient en feu, ses pensés focalisées sur Duo, ignorant les voitures qui le klaxonnaient, les gens qui l'insultaient, il courait droit devant lui sans s'arrêter. Arrivé devant chez eux, il ne ralentit pas, ouvrit la porte à la volée et fonça vers la chambre de Duo.

Duo était en train d'entasser ses affaires à la va vite dans un vieux sac qui traînait sous son lit depuis la fin de la guerre. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquée mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question. La porte de sa chambre qui était restée entrouverte se retrouva violemment projetée contre le mur. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Heero, à bout de souffle, une main posée sur le chambranle de la porte, l'autre sur sa cuisse, il tentait de retrouver sa respiration. Il haletait, des gouttes de sueur dégoulinait le long de son cou, rougit par l'effort et les cheveux complètement en bataille, il était terriblement captivant et sexy.

Duo resta figé, un jean dans une main, l'autre tenant l'ouverture de son sac. Il fixait Heero avec crainte et quand il le vit approcher, il baissa les yeux. Il n'avait plus la force ni le courage de lui faire face. Son cœur rata un ou deux battements quand il senti soudain deux bras puissants l'enserrer dans une étreinte possessive et chaleureuse. Heero le serrait contre lui à l'étouffer et avait plongé sa tête dans son cou. Duo sentit des gouttes glisser contre sa peau et compris qu'Heero pleurait.

Il était complètement perdu, depuis quand le soldat parfait pleurait -il ? Depuis quand le prenait-il dans ses bras ?

_ Oh Duo ... tu es là ! Pardon, je suis désolé, ne t'enfuis pas, pardon ... tu es là, tu n'es pas parti ...

C'était un peu décousu mais il compris l'essentiel. Cependant, il ne pouvait toujours pas parler ni faire un geste.

_ Duo ... Duo ...

Heero lui caressait le dos, les cheveux, il embrassait son cou, il le serrait contre lui, il cherchait à se rassurer, à confirmer sa présence. Duo le laissa se calmer, sachant qu'il n'en tirerait rien dans cet état là.

Après plusieurs minutes, les sanglots se calmèrent puis cessèrent. Heero se maudissait intérieurement, lui qui voulait discuter calmement avec Duo, mettre les choses à plat, il avait craqué comme un enfant, la peur de le perdre encore une fois en si peu de temps avait tout emporté. Il s'écarta légèrement de Duo et posa ses mains sur ses joues de façon à lui garder la tête levée, il lui sourit tendrement, amusé de l'air surpris qu'il affichait.

_ Tu ne partiras pas Duo, pas pour fuir car tu n'as pas à fuir. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tout est fini, Réléna a été arrêté et tu ne seras accusé de rien. Personne ne t'en veux, tu es le seul qui doive encore te pardonner et crois-moi je t'aiderai à le faire. Pour rien au monde, tu entends Duo ? Pour rien au monde je ne te laisserais partir loin de moi.

Il lui laissa le temps d'assimiler et de comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit, puis, doucement il rapprocha leur visage et ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles de Duo. Il le sentit se tendre, peu rassuré, aussi il se recula et le fixant avec toujours autant de tendresse, il entrepris de mettre fin à ses interrogations.

_ Je t'aime Duo. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si long à m'en rendre compte. Il aura fallu que tu t'éloignes de moi et me repousse pour que je le réalise. Me pardonneras-tu mon amour ?

Duo ne répondit rien, il fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Heero, agrippant son t-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait, il pleura bruyamment, laissant sortir toute sa douleur, sa peur, sa colère et enfin son soulagement. Tout en le gardant contre lui, Heero le poussa gentiment vers son lit, il les y allongea. Duo fortement enserré contre lui, il attendit patiemment à son tour que son compagnon se calme, il lui caressait le dos dans un geste de réconfort en lui murmurant des mots doux pour le rassurer. Il en profita pour envoyer un message à Quatre lui expliquant que le fugueur était retrouvé et lui demandant un peu d'intimité pour les prochaines heures.

Le corps de Duo se détendit progressivement et Heero sut qu'il s'était endormi, c'était logique. Il se blotti encore plus contre lui et entrepris de veiller sur son sommeil. Trois heures plus tard, il le sentit remuer, n'y tenant plus il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Il recommença l'opération sur toutes les parties de son visage à sa portée jusqu'à ce les yeux de son amour se dévoilent enfin.

_ Bon retour parmi nous, mon ange.

Duo écarquilla les yeux de surprise et eut un mouvement de recul mais Heero avait anticipé et il resserra l'étau de ses bras.

_ Ne t'éloigne pas Duo, et non ce n'est pas un rêve, rappelle-toi s'il te plait ...

Le regard suppliant d'Heero convainquit Duo, il se mit à chercher dans ses souvenirs et d'un seul coup la lumière se fit. Sa confession sous drogue, son réveil à l'hôpital, sa fuite, Heero qui débarque au moment où il faisait son sac, Heero qui le prend dans ses bras, Heero qui pleure, Heero qui lui dit qu'il l'aime ....

_ C'est vrai ?

Heero eut un petit sourire tendre en entendant la voix timide de Duo, il ne lui connaissait pas cette retenue.

_ Oui mon ange, je t'aime. Alors, me pardonneras-tu un jour de t'avoir fait souffrir ?

_ Il n'y a rien à pardonner Heero, si tu restes près de moi et que tu m'aides à chasser mes démons ...

_ Je ne te quitte plus désormais ... s'il te plait Duo, dis le moi ...

Un regard interrogateur et un éclair de compréhension.

_ Je t'aime Heero, je t'aime plus que tout et depuis longtemps. Sans toi je ne vis pas, je survis à peine.

Heero se jeta sur sa bouche pour un baiser fougueux. Il le serra d'autant plus fort contre lui. Leur langue jouaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs lèvres se cherchaient, se chatouillaient et leurs mains se firent baladeuses. Heero, d'un coup de rein, retourna Duo sur le lit, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui.

_ Han ... hummm ... attends Heero ... les autres ...

_ Nous ont laissé la maison jusqu'à demain pour que nous puissions discuter. C'est peut-être rapide ... mais ... j'ai envie de toi, tous mes sens me brûlent à ton contact. J'ai envie de te caresser, de sentir ta peau contre la mienne, ton souffle contre le mien, tes mains sur moi...

_ Hummm ... oui ... Heero ... love ... encore ...

Heero venait de passer ses mains sous le pull de Duo, il caressait son dos, descendant jusque sur les reins et remontait tout aussitôt vers les épaules, savourant les soupirs de frustration de son amant. Il continuait de déposer des baisers partout sur son visage.

Il finit par lui enlever son haut puis se débarrassa du sien. Ils volèrent au bas du lit. Torse contre torse, ils se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, attisant leur désir. Des décharges de plaisir brut les traversaient, les faisant frissonner chacun leur tour. Heero laissa sa langue jouer sur le torse de Duo, la faisant glisser de plus en plus bas. Il la laissa taquiner ses tétons sous les gémissements de Duo. Ce dernier, quand Heero pris un des ses tétons dans sa bouche pour le mordiller, planta par réflexe ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant lui arrachant un râle des plus excitants.

Les mains de Duo glissèrent des épaules jusque sur ses fesses, il les caressa à travers le tissu du jean, les prenant à pleine main, appuyant dessus pour rapprocher leur bassin l'un de l'autre, ce geste en particulier les faisant crier de concert. Puis, lassé de ne pas en sentir plus, ses mais caressèrent doucement ses hanches pour venir se poser sur le bouton du jean qui ne résista pas longtemps sous les assauts répétés de l'américain.

D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent quelques secondes le temps de se mettre à nu tous les deux. Cela fait, ils s'observèrent en silence un moment, se détaillant sans gêne et sans complexe.

_ Tu es magnifique Duo, comment ais-je pu ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt ?

_ N'y pense plus, s'il te plait ... toi aussi tu es beau, si désirable ... viens ...

Duo l'attira pour un baiser plus tendre que les précédents mais très vite leur désir se rappela à eux. Leurs érections bien présentes se glissaient l'une contre l'autre suivant les mouvements de leur bassin. Heero repris son parcours précédent, ses lèvres et sa langue jouèrent sur le torse de Duo, descendant jusqu'au nombril, elles le contournèrent un instant puis sa langue le taquina avant de s'enfuir plus bas.

_ Heero .... han .... s'il te plait .... hummmmmmmm... ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!

Heero venait de plonger sa tête entre les cuisses de son amant prenant d'un seul coup sa virilité en bouche. Ses mains caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses imberbes, puis l'une se posa à la base de son sexe et accompagna sa bouche dans son mouvement de va et vient. Duo n'était plus que gémissements et cris incompréhensibles. Ses mains avaient agrippés la tête d'Heero lui imposant son propre rythme. Heero, trop content de le voir prendre du plaisir, se laissait faire de bonne grâce.

_ Heero .. c'est trop bon .... encore .... oui ...je vais... je vais ... haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Duo se cambra puissamment et se déversa dans la bouche de son amant. Heero accompagna les derniers mouvements de bassin et remonta lentement vers le visage de son amour, redonnant de petits coups de langue sur son torse au passage. Arrivé à destination, il l'embrassa avec passion.

_ Ça t'a plus mon ange ?

_ J'ai .... la tête qui tourne ... God ! Heero ... c'était si bon, j'ai jamais ressenti ça ... je ne sens même plus mes jambes.

Heero sourit, rassuré, et lui laissa reprendre ses esprits. Sa propre érection encore bien présente devenait de plus en plus douloureuse mais il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. Il sentit soudain deux mains se poser sur son sexe. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés et se retrouva avec, devant lui, le sourire mutin de Duo. Ce dernier, profitant de l'effet de surprise, inversa leur position.

_ Laisse moi te montrer l'effet que ça fait ...

Sa voix rauque provoqua un long frisson chez son partenaire ce qui accentua le sourire de Duo. Il avait retrouvé une partie de son assurance légendaire et avait bien l'attention d'envoyer son amour au paradis.

Reproduisant les mêmes gestes que son amant précédemment, il laissa glisser sa bouche le long de son torse, s'attardant sur les tétons, se faisant, ses mains étaient descendus malaxer l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis il les glissa sous ses fesses, soulevant son bassin. Contrairement à Heero, il ne le prit pas tout de suite en bouche. Il le taquina d'abord, mettant des petits coups de langue un peu partout. De frustration, Heero attrapa les draps et les serra à les déchirer. Ce fut un cri d'extase qui s'échappa de sa gorge quand Duo l'avala. Ses mains toujours sous ses fesses, il s'en servait pour le faire aller et venir dans sa bouche, sans qu'Heero n'ai besoin de bouger. Le sentant trembler de plus en plus fort, il accentua son geste, descendant jusqu'à la garde et remontant jusqu'au bout, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à recevoir en lui le fruit du plaisir qu'il avait procuré à Heero.

_ Duoooooooooooooooo !!!!

Encore tremblant et frissonnant, il ne réagit même pas lorsque Duo vint prendre ses lèvres. Il les lécha amoureusement et les mordillant pour le ramener à lui.

_ Alors love ? Tu vois ce que je voulais dire ?

_ Oui ... à peu près, je crois ...

Ils se sourirent, n'ayant plus besoin de parler tant leurs yeux exprimaient leurs sentiments. Ils reprirent leur souffle dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La tête de Duo glissa dans le creux de l'épaule d'Heero, il mordilla et suçota le lobe de son oreille avant de lui murmurer des mots d'amour. Cela suffit amplement à raviver la flamme d'Heero.

_ Encore Duo.

Duo se redressa et le fixa. Il esquissa un sourire et partit à l'assaut de sa bouche. Il caressa ses lèvres de sa langue puis il la plongea dans sa bouche, l'enroulant autour de sa jumelle, il mordilla ses lèvres et descendit le long de son cou, mordillant et suçotant la peau tendre, laissant sa marque partout où il passait. Heero était enfin sien et il comptait bien le faire savoir. Il raviva leur ardeur par de légères caresses qui les firent frissonner tous deux. Il poussa un gémissement rauque lorsque les mains d'Heero se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, parcourant son corps en laissant derrière elles des traînées de feu.

_ Prend moi Heero, je suis tout à toi.

Laissant échapper un râle à la supplique si sensuelle de son amant, Heero ne se fit pas prier. Restant allongé sur le dos il installa Duo sur ses cuisses et le força à plier ses jambes pour attraper ses fesses qu'il commença à caresser. Il remonta une de ses mains vers le visage de Duo et l'attrapant par le menton, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, il ne le lâcha que pour mieux plonger ses doigts dans sa bouche. Ce dernier s'empressa de les lécher et de les sucer avidement en ne quittant pas son vis à vis des yeux dans une provocation plus que suggestive.

N'y tenant plus, son entrejambes harcelée par les mouvements lascifs du bassin de Duo, il retira ses doigts qui repartirent vers l'intimité tant convoitée. Il le prépara consciencieusement, ne se laissant pas déconcentrer par les cris et autres démonstrations de plaisir de son partenaire qui le suppliait d'en finir et de le prendre. Ses doigts prenaient un malin plaisir à le sentir se tortiller pour accentuer le désir et le soulager. Ce n'est que lorsque Duo le prit en main pour le « torturer » qu'Heero céda et l'attrapant par les hanches il le fit s'empaler sur lui, remplaçant ainsi ses doigts devenus insuffisants par son sexe gorgé de passion contenue. Il le sentit glisser sur lui et dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour garder son calme et y aller doucement.

_ God Heero ! ... tu veux m'achever .... plus vite ... haaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!

_ Oh ! Duoooooo !

_ Encore .... viens .... please ...

Duo allait et venait sur Heero qui l'aidait en le soulevant à chaque aller-retour. La vision de Duo la tête rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux déployés autour de lui tels des ailes de luxure faillit emporter Heero en un seul coup de rein. Il se retint de justesse et se redressa, Duo toujours sur lui, il se colla contre lui, torse contre torse et enserra sa taille de ses bras pour le sentir plus près de lui. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

Se laissant enfin emporter par le désir, ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides, plus profonds et moins contrôlés. Il attrapa le sexe de Duo entre eux et entrepris de le caresser en rythme. Ils n'étaient plus que passion brûlante, leurs râles de plaisir, leurs cris de jouissance emplissaient la chambre, les excitant d'avantage. Se sentant venir, Heero plongea sa tête dans le cou de Duo, lequel passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

_ Duo ... hummmm ..... ouiiiiiii.... ha ! Je vais ... ha ... venir ....

_ Viens ! Viens !

_ Ouiiii ! Mon amour ! Ha Duoooooo !

_ Heerooooo !

Ils jouirent en même temps, manquant défaillir sous la violence de leur orgasme. Ils étaient à mille lieux de tout, ensemble dans un paradis perdu parsemé de paillettes de centaines de couleurs qui n'avait ouvert ses portes que pour les laisser passer, eux, et personne d'autre.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils gardèrent leur position, reprenant leur souffle tant bien que mal. Ils avaient l'impression que leur tête allait exploser, le sang leur battait les tempes sous la montée d'adrénaline. Reprenant leur calme, ils se laissèrent glisser à nouveau dans le lit, Heero ne lâchant pas Duo et l'allongeant sur lui. Il ne se décolla que le temps de se retirer, ne voulant pas le blesser. Il les recouvrit de la couverture qui avait été lâchement éjectée au pied du lit et sans rien dire, juste en se maintenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormirent épuisés.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit doucement laissant passer un jeune homme blond au regard empli de tendresse et un brin amusé chargé d'un plateau de petit déjeuner. Il le posa délicatement sur la table basse de la chambre et s'apprêtait à repartir tout aussi discrètement quand un froissement le fit se retourner. Il tomba sur une paire d'yeux bleu profond qui le remercièrent silencieusement. Il répondit par un petit sourire et ressorti.

Heero contempla son ange, il ne s'en lassait pas. A son réveil, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, il a craint un moment que tout n'ai été qu'un rêve mais le corps chauffé blotti contre le sien le rassura bien vite. Les yeux de Duo papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent complètement et immédiatement un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

_ Je n'ai pas rêvé.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une constatation dans laquelle se ressentait tout son soulagement.

_ Non mon ange, tout est réel. Bonjour.

_ Hum, bonjour.

Duo lui répondit en s'étirant et soupira de bien être. Il vint chercher son baiser du matin et Heero fut persuadé à cet instant que c'était le genre d'habitude qu'il prendrait très facilement.

_ Quatre a déposé le petit déjeuner.

_ Great !

Heero rit franchement devant l'air enfantin et gourmand de Duo et se leva pour déposer le plateau sur le lit. Ils partagèrent leur premier repas de la journée et de leur nouvelle vie, se nourrissant l'un l'autre dans un état de béatitude absolue. Ils profitèrent ensuite de la salle de bain de Duo, réitérant leur passion de la veille sous la douche, et c'est frais et dispos qu'ils s'installèrent sur le canapé de Duo pour avoir, enfin, la discussion tant attendue.

_ Duo, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je souhaite plus que tout au monde faire ton bonheur même si jamais rien ne rattrapa les souffrances que tu as enduré par ma faute, je m'y emploierai chaque jour qu'il me reste à vivre.

_ Tais-toi ! Tu ne me dois rien. J'ai fait mes choix seul. Je t'aime et je veux te rendre heureux aussi, je ne veux plus parler du passé, en tout cas de ce passé là, je veux construire notre avenir, si tu le veux aussi.

_ Bien sûr que je le veux. Je ne te mérite pas ...

Le regard de Duo se durcit et son ton se fit plus sec.

_ Ne redis jamais ça Heero ! Ou je te jure que ça ira très mal pour ton matricule ! Je suis sérieux, je ne regrette aucun des choix que j'ai fait car je sais qu'ainsi tu as été épargné. Si tu peux m'accepter malgré les actes auxquels j'ai du m'abaisser alors ... je ..

Il n'arrivait pas à continuer, les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge, il baissa les yeux, furieux de ne pas réussir à s'exprimer. Heero le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et s'adossant au canapé, il l'étendit sur lui.

_ Chut Duo, ce n'est rien, pardon, je ne dirais plus jamais ça. Quant à t'accepter, la question ne se pose même pas, je pensais que tu l'avais compris depuis hier. Je n'aborderais plus jamais ce sujet sauf si tu as besoin de te confier. Je t'aime mon ange, je t'aime.

Un murmure inaudible lui répondit mais il le comprit tout de même. Une fois Duo rasséréné, ils se décidèrent à descendre rejoindre leurs compagnons. Ils passèrent la journée tous ensemble, vite rejoins par Sally, qui étant en déplacement à ce moment, n'avait appris la nouvelle que le matin même en rentrant. Lorsque Wufei eut finit de lui expliquer, elle encaissa le choc et garda bonne figure pour Duo mais des envies de meurtre naquirent en elle également. Il leur faudrait à tous beaucoup de temps pour apaiser la colère qui les rongeait, mais voir Duo à nouveau heureux et même plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, les y aidait beaucoup.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Le général Une leur accorda à tous un mois de congé/repos, c'était le temps qu'il lui fallait pour ramener le calme au sein des preventers. Ceux qui avaient assisté à l'arrestation de Duo ou encore s'étaient retrouvés en arrêt maladie suite à la colère de Shinigami refusant d'être drogué, ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Duo avait été relâché. D'autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait été arrêté. Bref, un beau foutoir dont le général se dépêtra tant bien que mal. Réunissant l'ensemble des soldats, elle expliqua que la capture du colonel Maxwell était une mise en scène pour faire tomber un réseau de trafiquants, qu'il avait joué, ainsi que ses collègues, son rôle à la perfection, qu'il s'excusait pour les blessures occasionnées et que les cinq colonels étaient en repos forcés le temps que l'affaire se calme. Et que, surtout, elle ne voulait désormais plus en entendre parler.

La disparition de la ministre de la paix fut étouffée sous couvert d'une maladie grave, décelée trop tard et qui l'obligeait à se retirer du monde politique pour passer ses dernières années sous un climat plus adapté à son mal. Les hommes les plus affluents furent mis sur le coup et étouffèrent bien vite toutes les tentatives des curieux pour démêler le vrai du faux.

Lorsque que les anciens pilotes réintégrèrent leur fonction, la page était tournée et plus personne n'osait en parler. La seule chose qu'ils purent constater c'est une nette amélioration de l'humeur du colonel Yuy et une agressivité hyper-développée chez le colonel Maxwell envers quiconque approchait l'ex soldat parfait.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dans le bureau d'un certain colonel, deux hommes enlacés contre un mur n'avaient pas vraiment la tête au travail.

_ Heero ! On ne peut pas, pas ici ...

_ Laisse toi faire mon ange, tu vas réellement adorer venir au travail désormais.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ah finie ! Je pensais vraiment faire plus court que ça, me suis laissé emporter...

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bye !


End file.
